A test case in software engineering is a set of conditions or variables used by a tester to determine whether an application or software system is working correctly. Designing test cases can be a time consuming part of daily work for a test writer. A common approach for designing test at is manually coding to prepare an input and expected output as well as making decisions as to whether or not the functions provided by a test framework are appropriate for selected objects. Current methods of designing test cases, as well as maintaining such test cases, can be time-consuming, expensive, and inconvenient.
Many products provide, as database and test framework. Test writers typically develop test cases and run the test cases on the test framework provided. As described above, writing test cases can be a very time consuming job. In addition to the task of writing the actual test case, a test writer generally spend time learning and understanding a context in which the test case be used. The context can be very complex and difficult to completely grasp. Currently, test case designing can result in low productivities and performance for test writers.
A basic procedure for writing as test case may include at least some of the following tasks. The test case writer may manually identify objects in as web application. The test case writer may also spend time becoming familiar with objects, functionality of the objects, database oak made by the objects, and the databases which are called by the objects. The test case writer may prepare testing data based on the test case writer's understanding of the database schema. The test case writer can write a computer readable code defining functions available from at provided test framework, and these functions may then be combined according to an execution sequence. Once the test case has been finalized, the test case can be placed into the test framework environment to test software functionalities. Analysis of a system to be tested and design of the test code can be complex and difficult. Maintenance or updating of test cases can provide additional complexity and difficulty.